


Coercion

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya comes to LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Suitcases in hand Anya struggled through the door to the Hyperion Hotel. Cordelia and Wesley looked up at her in surprise. 

“Anya, what are you doing here?” asked Cordelia as she and Wesley crossed the foyer to greet the former demon. Wesley took one of Anya's suitcases and led her to a nearby couch. She plopped down unhappily leaving Wesley and Cordelia to deal with her suitcases. 

“Ugh! Xander and I broke up.” 

Cordelia looked up in surprise. “You're joking.” 

Anya crossed her arms and leaned back against the soft cushions. “No. I'm not.” 

Wesley sat on one side of Anya while Cordelia sat one the other and took her hand. “What happened?” 

She went into a deeper pout. “He doesn't love me.” She looked at their stunned faces. “Oh for a while there he thought he did. But apparently he was just a replacement for someone he's cared about for a long time.” Anya looked at Cordelia. 

“It's Willow, huh?” 

Anya stared at Cordelia. Wesley understood. He looked at Cordelia as well. 

It took Cordelia a bit longer. “What? Oh!” She put a hand over her mouth. “Me?” 

Anya gave a half hearted sneer that quickly turned to a frown. “Like you didn't know.” 

Cordelia's eyes were wide with surprise and innocence. I didn't- oh Anya, I swear I didn't know.” 

“I know,” she said grudgingly. “Xander didn't even realize it until a few days ago.” 

“You seem to be taking it well.” said Wesley gently. 

“yeah, well, you weren't there for the fireworks. I cried, threatened some powerful vengence…cried some more.” Tears formed in her eyes but she took in a shaky breath and they disappeared. “So I decided to come here and see if you…if you wanted…him.” She struggled with the last part but finally managed to say those words she had been repeating in her head throughout the trip to L.A. 

Cordelia was not expecting this. “Huh? What? I don't know. I haven't seen him in forever and we had broken up long before that.” 

“Well go back to Sunnydale for a few weeks,” Anya said impatiently. “See how it works out. Giles said you're welcome to help out at the Magic Box and I can take over here. There isn't much difference in what we do.” 

Cordelia looked at her strangely. “Why do you want me to go back to you ex-boyfriend so badly?” 

“I don't. I'm just-“ she gave a deep sigh. “I'm just so tired of it all.” She said crossly. 

“What about my visions?” asked Cordelia (who had already half convinced herself to go). 

“For the short term,” began Wesley. “You could simply call us. We'll figure something out later if there's a long term.” 

The more Cordelia thought about it the more excited she got. “I guess that problem is solved…” “I should go…” She stood slowly, in a daze. “I'll need to pack.” 

After Cordelia left Anya looked around the hotel. “Where's Angel?” 

Wesley pushed his glasses up his nose with his knuckle. “He went to bed a couple of hours ago.” 

A sly smile spread across Anya's face. She stood up and faced Wesley. Then, never dropping his gaze she hitched her skirt up above her knees and straddled his lap. She brought her lips to his for a slow, impassioned kiss. He broke away finally when she began to dig her hips into his lap. 

“I missed you” he said rubbing his hands all over her to make sure she was truly there. 

“So did I do well?” she asked hopefully. 

“Anya, you did marvelously. I just can't believe you convinced Xander he still loved Cordelia.” 

She shrugged. “It wasn't hard. He still had some feelings for her.” 

“Time to celebrate,” said Wesley nibbling on Anya's lower lip. 

“Orgasms?” she asked. 

“Lots.” He replied 

END


End file.
